Far Away
by aniamifan1988
Summary: Alice has hit an all time low. Will her best friend Bella help make her feel better?  A/B oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just using the characters for my own perverted purposes. Song title comes from Nickelback's Far Away. If you haven't heard it, I strongly suggest you look it up because it's an amazing song.

A/N: This was written for my best friend as a birthday present. She wanted smut of some sort, so I decided to try my hand at some. After finding out she liked it, I decided to post it to see if anyone else liked it. It starts out quite dark, but the ending makes up for it. That being said, if references to suicide or girls having sex bothers you, hit the back button now. Please review :)

Alice checked her computer for a final time. She let out a deep sigh as she looked at her facebook page. No comments on her poem, none on her status, even though she had posted both a few days ago. She'd hoped someone would notice her dark thoughts and give her a reason to live. No one noticed or cared, not even her best friend, Bella.

That would be her one regret, not being able to tell Bella goodbye. Bella was her best friend, the love of her life, her reason to live. However, after the kiss they shared when Alice went to visit her, Jacob started to control Bella more and urged her to the plan the wedding sooner rather than later. Bella and Alice had both immensely enjoyed the kiss and had actually ended up in several makeout sessions during the course of the week, but Jacob's jealousy of Alice reached a new high. Alice had planned to tell Bella goodbye and promise that they'd meet in whatever existed after death, but Bella hadn't been online in several days, at least not when Alice was on. For all she knew, Bella and Jacob had married and were currently fucking like rabbits. Alice shook her head to clear her thoughts, then went to Bella's facebook page. She wanted her last sights, her last thoughts, to be of the woman she loved.

After hitting the power button, Alice grabbed her supplies: a bottle of vodka so she could ignore the pain, her sharp dagger to do the job, a letter to her family asking their forgiveness for her cowardice, and a letter for them to send to Bella, apologizing and proclaiming her love a final time.

She sat on the floor, letters beside her, vodka in one hand and dagger in the other. She put the blade to her carotid artery and raised the bottle to her lips, silently saying goodbye to the cruel existence known as life.

"Please don't do it babe," a voice pleaded above her.

Alice's eyes shot open. Towering above her was the woman of her dreams, her Bella. "What…what are you doing here?" Alice sputtered in disbelief as she lay the dagger and bottle down.

Bella sunk down to her knees, bringing herself down to Alice's level. "I had gotten online a few days ago to tell you something, but you weren't on. Instead, I saw your note and status. I immediately booked the first flight and prayed I would make it in time."

Alice looked at Bella's watery eyes. Her best friend really had cared, enough to hop on a plane and let herself into the apartment. "What were you going to tell me?" she asked softly, bracing herself for bad news.

Bella took Alice's hands in hers and looked at her best friend's gorgeous green eyes. "I love you, Alice. I broke up with Jacob because I realized I want to be with you. You are the one for me. I never should have been with him in the first place."

Alice was shocked, but she could see the truth in Bella's beautiful brown eyes. She stood up, pulling Bella with her. "I love you too, Bella. I just couldn't stand watching you be with him anymore. It was killing me inside!"

"I'm yours now, if you'll have me." Bella whispered before leaning in and capturing Alice's lips.

Alice was in heaven. This kiss was even better than the first, probably because of the circumstances. Alice put all her passion into the kiss and was pleased with the passion Bella responded with.

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist as Alice wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Bella nibbled gently on Alice's bottom lip, encouraging Alice to open her mouth. She snaked her tongue into Alice's mouth and let their tongues entwine. Their tongues fought for dominance, Alice winning the battle and forcing their tongues into Bella's mouth. Alice walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch, then sat down, pulling Bella onto her lap. Alice moved her hands to the taller girl's hips, holding her securely on her lap. She let one hand wander up Bella's shirt, causing Bella to strip her shirt off, baring her black bra clad breasts.

Alice's eyes roamed Bella's body. "Fuck baby, you're gorgeous," Alice whispered as she kissed Bella's neck.

Bella tangled her fingers in Alice's hair as Alice bit a particularly sensitive spot. "Alice…" she moaned. "Perhaps we should move this to your bed." Bella slid off Alice's lap, took her hand, and led her over to the bed. She pushed Alice onto the bed, straddled her, then removed her shirt. "My beautiful Alice," Bella whispered as she started placing kisses on Alice's collarbone. She slid further down Alice's body. "I see you finally took my fashion advice slave," Bella said with a smirk as she removed Alice's bra and revealed her breasts.

Alice gasped as she felt Bella's warm hand on her bare breast. "Of course mistress, I always try to obey you." She moaned loudly as Bella replaced her hand with her mouth, taking Alice's breast in her mouth and circling the nipple with her tongue. Alice tangled her hands in Bella's hair, causing Bella to stop what she was doing and look up. "Alice, did I tell you that you could touch my hair?"

Alice quickly removed her hands. "I'm sorry mistress. It won't happen again, I promise."

"You have to pay for your mistake now my slave. It's time for you to please me," Bella said as she moved and laid her head on the pillows.

Alice straddled Bella. This moment was what she had been waiting for. She quickly removed Bella's bra, repeating Bella's earlier actions. Bella tangled her hands in Alice's hair as the pleasurable sensations started. Alice paid attention to both breasts, playing with the nipples until they were hardened peaks. Bella was panting at this point, so Alice knew what came next.

She trailed kisses from Bella's breasts, down her stomach, to the waistband of her jeans. Unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down, she was amazed at what she revealed. Her destination was covered in a very familiar looking underwear. "Are those…" she started to ask.

"Yes, babe, the ones you bought during your dare." Bella answered, remembering the dare when she sent her best friend into Victoria's Secret to pick out and buy her a pair of underwear.

Alice smiled, then slowly slid the underwear off. She continued her trail of kisses, barely brushing Bella's clit. Even that light touch caused Bella to moan softly. She swiped her tongue along Bella's slit, tasting her. She had never done this before, but she had certainly imagined it enough times. Alice took Bella's clit in her mouth, sucking softly. Once Bella was wet enough, she slowly slipped one, then two fingers into her. As she moved her fingers in and out, she looked up to see Bella moaning, head thrown slightly back. Alice used her tongue on Bella's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out, doing her best to bring Bella to the edge.

"More Alice….please….I'm close." Bella's grip on Alice's hair tightened, not wanting her to stop what she was doing. Alice inserted a third finger and continued to fuck her, all while teasing her sensitive nub with her tongue. Bella came and Alice tenderly licked her, savoring the taste. She moved up Bella's body and softly kissed her lover while allowing her to recover. "I hope my mistress is pleased," she whispered in Bella's ear.

"I am very pleased. Because you obeyed me, it's your turn now." Bella responded as she pinned Alice to the bed. She began trailing kisses down Alice's body, completely bypassing her breasts and heading straight for her main goal. She quickly got rid of Alice's jeans and underwear, delighted when she saw that Alice's underwear was actually decent for once. Gently kissing Alice's clit, she was pleased to see that Alice was already very wet. "I see someone is excited," she said with a smirk.

Bella gently slipped one finger in, hearing Alice gasp and feeling just how tight she was. She slowly moved in and out, locking eyes with Alice and letting her adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. "I'm taking your virginity tonight baby." Using her tongue to tease Alice's clit and distract her, Bella slipped a second finger into Alice. Alice felt uncomfortable, yet was also filled with pleasure. Bella picked up speed, thrusting in and out quickly. Alice moaned as the pleasure outweighed the uncomfortable feeling. Bella looked into Alice's eyes. "Are you ready baby?" she whispered.

Alice looked into Bella's eyes and fully trusted her. "I'm ready love."

Bella leaned up and kissed Alice's lips. In the middle of the kiss, she pushed a third finger in, taking Alice's virginity. She stilled, letting Alice get used to the sensation. At Alice's nod, Bella began to quickly thrust her fingers in and out. As Alice's moans got louder, she used her tongue to tease Alice's clit.

"Bella, don't stop…please," Alice begged. Soon her moans turned into a scream as she orgasmed. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Alice and kissed her deeply. They settled in under the covers, arms wrapped around each other tightly.

Alice turned towards Bella. "Thank you for saving me babe."

"I just wish you'd never gotten that low in the first place baby. From now on, we talk about things ok?"

"Anything you say my mistress," Alice whispered as she began to drift off to sleep in her lover's arms.


End file.
